There’s always a first time
by Demonolithe
Summary: Rei is being a bit experimental and Kai is the one to suffer from it. ONESHOT [hints of shounen ai]


A/N: Yet another one-shot, hope you'll like it :) please read and review.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade characters.

* * *

A young slate-haired boy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He heard the door of the bedroom open and there was a familiar, soft voice, "Kai?" Kai turned his head to look at the owner of the voice. He saw his roommate, a beautiful teenaged boy with incredibly long raven-coloured hair and shining golden eyes, standing at the door.

"Yes, Rei?" Kai said in his usual cold tone.

"Can I come in?" Rei asked almost shyly. Kai just nodded and turned his gaze back to the ceiling. Rei stepped in and closed the door behind him. He walked closer to Kai's bed, "Kai, I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked earning the other boy's attention again.

"With what?"

"Well, I want to try something," Rei said grinning. Kai frowned a bit when he saw that Rei was hiding his hands behind his back. He sat up.

"What do you have behind your back?" he asked suspiciously. Rei smirked and dropped a small red tube on Kai's bed. Kai looked at it with raised eyebrow, "It's… a hair dye?"

"Correct," Rei sounded enthusiastic. Kai lifted his crimson eyes to look at him questioningly.

"You need help with this?" he asked getting a nod from the raven-haired boy, "You want to dye someone's hair?" another nod, "Why don't you ask Tyson or Max?"

"They're out and I really would like to try it on you," Rei pleaded.

"Why?" Kai raised an eyebrow again. Rei shrugged. Kai looked at the tube again and sighed, "Fine then, do it," Rei's face lit up and he smiled widely.

"Thank you, Kai," he said happily, "Wait here," he ordered and sprinted out of the room. Soon he returned carrying a chair, which he placed in front of a big mirror, "Sit here," Kai reluctantly got out of his bed and walked to the chair Rei had pointed. He was already regretting he had agreed to do this.

Rei sat next to him on the floor and started to read a piece of paper. Kai looked at him a bit confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading the instructions, of course."

"What? You have never done this before?" Kai was slightly shocked. This really started to sound like a very bad idea.

"There's always a first time," Rei laughed, "Don't worry, this looks very easy," he added as he saw Kai's doubtful expression. He got up and picked up the dye tube from Kai's bed. He placed it on a table and stepped behind Kai.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kai asked, "Without destroying my hair that is."

"Trust me," Rei smiled at Kai through the mirror running his fingers gently through the boys two-toned hair, "Besides, it leaves after a few washes so it doesn't matter if it looks bad," he smirked receiving a glare from Kai through the mirror, "just kidding."

Kai hn'd and folded his arms over his chest.

Rei smiled at him and pulled a rubber gloves in his hands. Then he wrapped a dark cloth on Kai's shoulders.

"I'm ready if you are," he announced excitedly. Kai sighed heavily and nodded.

Then Rei started his task. First he squeezed part of the tube's contents in his hand. Then he carefully started to spread the dye in Kai's hair with a brush. Kai watched terrified as the light red -coloured foam started to cover his naturally slate-coloured hair. It was too late to turn back now.

Soon Rei had used the whole tube in Kai's hair, which now looked like a big marshmallow. Rei looked at his accomplishment trying to hold back a laughter, in which he failed badly.

"I'll kill you if it stays pink," Kai threatened making Rei now fall on the floor laughing insanely.

"It wont," Rei managed to say after getting over his laughing fit, "Let's keep the dye in your hair about twenty minutes and then you can wash it off, okay?" Kai nodded looking irritated.

About half an hour later Kai came out of the bathroom after washing off the hair dye. He returned to the bedroom, where Rei was waiting for him. As he stepped into the room he could have sworn he saw his roommate's jaw drop slightly.

"Well, it's not pink," Rei said motioning Kai to sit back on the chair in front of the mirror. Kai nodded and did as he was told. Rei stepped behind him again poking at his soaking wet hair, "Can I put some gel in it?" he asked looking at Kai's eyes through the mirror. Kai shrugged, which Rei took as an approving gesture.

For five minutes Kai watched as Rei played with his hair, making it spiky and twisting it in different positions and finally leaving it the way it pointed in every possible direction.

Rei stepped a bit back and looked at his achievement evaluating. Then he frowned. He walked to his bed and took a box from under it. He took something from the box and put it back. Then he walked to Kai again.

"Sorry about this," with that he sat astride on the other boy's lap so that he was facing him. Kai's eyes widened slightly with surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Your triangles," Rei grinned wrapping another one of his arms around Kai's neck, "doesn't match with your hair anymore," he explained starting to wipe Kai's cheeks gently with make-up remover.

When the blue triangles were perfectly vanished Rei leaned even closer to Kai's face and started to draw new ones with red face paint.

"Rei, do you eat properly?" Kai asked after a while.

"Of course, why?"

"You're just so light," Kai said quietly. Rei smiled softly.

"Thanks, I guess. Now stop moving, Kai," he said tightening his hold.

"Sorry but it tickles," Kai protested, "How long can it take to draw a few little triangles?" He was starting to believe Rei was doing it so slowly on purpose.

"Ah! Done," Rei informed proudly. He got up from Kai's lap and stepped back.

Kai stood up from the chair and walked closer to the mirror looking at his new appearance. His once slate hair was now red, but much darker than Tala's from the Demolition Boys. It was almost the same colour as blood. Also the four triangles he always had on his cheeks were now nearly the same colour as his hair, just a bit darker. Actually, the result didn't look so bad he had feared.

"Rei, have y- Oh my God!" Rei and Kai both turned to look at the door where now was standing a shocked looking navy-haired boy.

"Hi, Tyson," Rei greeted. Tyson raised a shaky finger to point at Kai, who was glaring at him coldly, "Yeah, Tyson. It's Kai," Rei said chuckling.

"W-what has happened?" Tyson stammered.

"I dyed his hair," Rei explained.

"A-and he let you live?" the navy-haired boy asked, "Me or Maxie would be dead already if we even tried to do something like that."

"True," Kai's monotonous voice took part in the conversation.

"Did you want something, Tyson?" Rei asked quickly trying to avoid any possible fights between his friends.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to ask if you have done the lunch already," Tyson said.

"No, I haven't done it yet," Rei said, "But I guess it's lunch time, so I could go and do it now," he offered receiving a happy smile from Tyson.

"Great. I'll go watch TV with Maxie, so yell when the food is ready, okay?"

"Sure," Rei smiled as Tyson ran out of the room. He turned around to look at Kai, "You look really good, Kai," he blushed lightly and quickly went after Tyson.

If Rei had turned to look at Kai once more, he would have seen a very uncharacteristic, soft smile playing on the now red-haired teen's lips.


End file.
